


For Steve

by Yikes_Writes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gender Identity, I just love writing nb steve it's so much fun, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, billy hargrove is trying his best, the whole thing's pretty soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikes_Writes/pseuds/Yikes_Writes
Summary: “Jesus, Baby. I’ll never get tired of you dressin’ up all pretty for me.”Billy grabbed him around the waist, tossing him onto the bed, pressing his body over Steve’s.And Steve loved sharing this with Billy, loved that Billy got such satisfaction from his outfits, his makeup, but something didn’t sit right with Steve.Maybe it was the dressin’ up all pretty for me.It wasn’t for Billy.It was for Steve.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	For Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glitter_Bug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Bug/gifts).



> See the mood board for this fic [here](https://imgur.com/a/g185QaW/)  
> ! (I am Dumb and don't know how to embed images into the story lol)  
> [here](https://imgur.com/a/g185QaW/)
> 
> -
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

“Oh  _ damn _ .”

Steve smiled bashfully, looking down at his feet, wrapped up in silk. 

He had gotten a new set today, pretty lace panties matched the garter belt  _ perfectly _ , stockings clipped in and held high on his thighs. 

The bralette was see-through, but the lace on the trim matched everything else. 

“Gimme a spin.” He turned around for Billy, throwing him a sultry look over his shoulder. 

The panties were cut high on his ass cheeks, and he  _ knew _ the straps of the garters framed his ass  _ just right _ . He had checked in the mirror. 

Billy was just about  _ salivating _ as Steve turned back around, walking slow and sexy back to him. 

“Jesus, Baby. I’ll  _ never _ get tired of you dressin’ up all pretty for me.”

Billy grabbed him around the waist, tossing him onto the bed, pressing his body over Steve’s.

And Steve  _ loved _ sharing this with Billy, loved that Billy got such satisfaction from his  _ outfits _ , his  _ makeup _ , but something didn’t  _ sit right _ with Steve. 

Maybe it was the  _ dressin’ up all pretty for me _ . 

It  _ wasn’t _ for Billy. 

It was for Steve. 

He felt the most  _ beautiful _ , the most  _ confident _ , the most  _ himself _ in stuff like this, delicate lingerie Billy was now taking off of him with his  _ teeth _ , pretty dresses, and elegant makeup. 

He had since he was little and he and Carol would sneak into his mother’s things to play dress up with her expensive clothes, her fine jewelry and her makeup. 

“Stevie, you with me?” Billy was kneeling between Steve’s legs, his brows drawn close together. “You kinda zoned out on me for a second.”

“Yeah, uh, sorry.” 

“What’s up, Buttercup? You not in the mood? ‘Cause we don’t have to-”

“No, it’s fine. I mean, got all dressed up. Wouldn’t want it to go to waste.” 

Steve was expecting Billy to say something vulgar, maybe lick a stripe up Steve’s chest, but Billy’s eyebrows just scrunched closer, and he  _ pulled away _ . 

He moved to sit next to Steve instead of his position between his legs. 

“What’s goin’ on?” Billy had put on his  _ serious voice _ . “Why would it go to waste?”

“If we don’t fuck.” Steve was feeling too exposed, the lingerie usually felt like a fucking  _ suit of armor _ , but it was all askew, tugged on and shifted, and Steve felt like he had nothing tethering him  _ down _ , not Billy, not the lingerie. 

“But, I mean, don’t you just  _ like _ wearing it?” Billy was talking slowly, the way he  _ always _ did when he had too much going through his brain, had to choose his words  _ carefully _ . 

Steve took a breath.

“Look, you’ve been really  _ cool _ about all, uh,  _ this _ ,” he gestured to himself, his body wrapped in lace and silk. “But I know you only roll with it for sex stuff-”

“Okay, wait just a  _ damn minute _ .” Steve  _ snapped _ his jaw shut as Billy held up a finger. “You think I  _ just roll with it for sex stuff _ ?”

“I mean, yeah.” Billy sighed, shaking his head. 

He stood up from the bed, went to pace in front of it. 

Steve’s shoulders rose closer to his ears with every pass Billy did at the foot of his bed. He tugged the duvet up and over himself. 

“I can’t  _ believe _ you would think that I just  _ rolled with it for sex stuff _ .” He was talking  _ really _ fucking slowly, taking calculated breaths as he paced. “I don’t know who to be mad at.”

“Wait, I’m not following.” 

Billy  _ finally _ turned to look at him. 

“If I should be mad at  _ you _ for thinking so little of me, or mad at  _ myself _ for leading you to think that.”

Steve’s jaw fucking  _ dropped _ .

“Steve, I  _ love _ when you wear the things you do. I  _ love _ how beautiful- how  _ confident _ you are in them.”

“But you, you said when I dress up for  _ you _ -”

“That was just, like, dirty talk. I  _ know _ it’s not for me.” Billy’s eyes were  _ intense _ , he had stood pacing, holding onto the footboard of the bed so tightly his knuckles were  _ white _ . 

“Oh.” Steve looked down at his lap, fidgeting with his fingers. 

He felt fucking  _ stupid _ . 

“Baby, look at me.” Billy moved to sit on the end of the bed. 

Steve glanced up at him, looking back down. 

“Baby.” Steve forced eye contact. 

“I’m sorry I made you think I was only letting you dress like this for sex. I want you to be  _ happy _ , Sugar. In any way that means.”

But Steve’s smile was  _ way  _ too tight, and it just didn’t sit right with Billy. 

-

“I got you somethin’.” Steve perked up at the idea of a gift,  _ loved _ getting presents. 

But like, not in a selfish way.

“What is it?” Steve scoot  _ right _ up next to Billy, hooking his chin over his shoulder to look into Billy’s bag. 

Billy tried to keep it closed, feeling around inside of it. 

“It’s nothing really  _ special _ , and I mean, it might be like,  _ cheap _ -” he was  _ actually nervous _ , babbling along about  _ whatever _ it is. 

“Billy, just  _ gimme _ .” He jammed his hand into Billy’s bag, snatching the wad of fabric and tugging it out. 

It was a dress. 

A pretty simple dress, soft thin cotton with a pretty little floral pattern. It was spaghetti strap, and Steve fucking  _ loved it _ . 

“Oh my  _ God _ .”

“I got it at the thrift store. Didn’t steal it or nothin’.” 

“Wouldn’ta minded if you did.” Steve planted a kiss on his cheek, shooting off up the stairs to go try it on. 

Billy was, well he was a little bit  _ giddy _ to see Steve in the dress. 

He had been aimlessly wandering the aisles, trying to think of things he’s already seen Steve wear before, but kept trying to stay  _ focused _ , didn’t want to get anything too  _ sexy _ . 

Which was fucking  _ hard to do _ , because he's pretty sure Steve could wear a goddamn potato sack and still look-

“Oh  _ damn _ .”

Steve bit his bottom lip, modeling the dress for Billy. 

It fit him well, Billy was pleased. 

It was black, little pink and purple flowers dotting the fabric. 

He gave a spin, the skirt flaring out just a bit.

“You look  _ beautiful _ , Baby.” 

“Thank you, Bill. This was really sweet of you.”

-

“These would be cute on you.” Steve  _ just barely _ reacted to Billy’s voice quick enough to catch the pair of overalls he had tossed. 

They  _ were _ cute, would be a little baggy on Steve, but that was kinda the  _ look _ , Steve guessed. 

“Don’t you think they’re kinda, like,  _ schlubby _ ?” Billy raised one eyebrow, a sparkle of laughter in his bright eyes. 

“You’ve worn schlubbier.” Steve snapped the overalls at Billy. “They’ll be cute! Just put ‘em on.”

Billy was  _ right _ . 

Steve had put a lace bralette underneath them, and even though they were baggy, they  _ were _ cute. 

And they were also the most non-sexualized thing Steve has ever  _ seen _ . 

Even with the peak of skin on the sides, they weren’t  _ sexy _ , they were just fun and comfortable and fucking  _ cute _ . 

Billy’s eyes lit up when he saw Steve. 

“I  _ told you _ .” Steve just gave him a  _ look _ . Billy tugged on the straps, pulling Steve closer to his body. “They’re cute.  _ You’re _ cute.” Steve just laughed, dodging Billy’s attempt to plant a kiss to Steve’s forehead. 

“Yeah? Well, you’re buying.”

-

“You look nice.” Billy planted a kiss to the top of Steve’s head.

He had been careful with his compliments lately. Wording them  _ very _ specifically. 

Saying  _ you look nice _ or  _ that color is very pretty on you. Makes your eyes pop _ or even a  _ I can tell you feel good _ . 

It was  _ sweet _ , his own little way to affirm Steve, trying his  _ very best _ not to sexualize his compliments. 

He’s been  _ extra careful _ about validating Steve in the everyday. 

But sometimes, Steve wanted to be a bit of a  _ tease _ . 

They were quiet moving down the stairs, the socks resting high up on their thighs. 

Billy wasn’t paying any attention, immersed in one of his heavy books he devoured like candy. 

Steve bit their bottom lip,  _ causally _ knocking a coaster of the end table. 

“Oh,  _ oops _ .”

Billy looked up  _ just _ in time to see Steve bent over, short lilac skirt riding up, delicate lace panties on display. 

He swallowed thickly, eyes  _ snapping _ back to his book as they move to stand. 

Steve pouted for a moment, slowly smiling when they realized how  _ pink _ Billy’s cheeks had gone, how his eyes had gone unfocused. 

“You know, you’re  _ allowed to look _ , sometimes. I  _ know _ you’re being all  _ sweet _ , but sometimes it’s okay to be,  _ not sweet _ .”

Billy looked up, his tongue rolling deliberately across his bottom lip. 

“Baby, you’re makin’ a man lose all sense of resolve.” Billy sounded  _ wrecked _ . 

Steve was  _ delighted _ . 

They were in a short skirt, one of Billy’s shirts tucked into the top, and of  _ course _ , the long socks. 

But Billy’s seen them in  _ sluttier _ , in flimsier and more see-through, in  _ sexier _ . 

So maybe it  _ wasn’t _ how much of their body was on display, Steve thought as Billy slammed his book closed, pinned them up against the wall with his body. 

-

Billy was like a little puppy when Steve returned home from a shift at Family Video that evening. 

It was their first weekend in the new apartment, the teeny little shoebox overlooking the gas station, with only one bedroom and only one queen-sized bed. 

“I did something.” Billy was hopping from foot to foot, positively  _ giddy _ . 

Steve took their time removing their shoes. 

“How worried should I be?”

Last time it was  _ I did something _ , Billy had flooded the bathroom in Steve’s parents’ house. 

“Oh, ye of little faith. Just come  _ on _ .”

Billy pulled their wrist, made Steve stumble along behind him. 

He smiled brightly outside of their bedroom, pushing the door open with his hip as he slid both hands over Steve’s eyes, leading them inside. 

Steve was dizzy,  _ completely _ disoriented. 

And then Billy pulled away his hands. 

Their shared closet had been  _ completely _ redone. 

Billy had worked  _ all day _ installing the organizing system. 

There were drawers, organized with  _ extreme _ care. 

“So, I got all your  _ just for show _ stuff in this set of drawers, and this set is all your more  _ practical _ stuff,” Billy opened one of the  _ just for show _ drawers, revealed a few lingerie sets stored delicately, laying flat and wrinkle-free. “All your clothes-clothes are hanging up, and shoes are on the rack.”

Steve was  _ speechless _ , began pawing through the three-quarters of the walk-in closet that now belonged to Steve and their  _ stuff _ . 

“Bill, I-”

“I mean, I got a few new things, too. I was walking past that boutique Susan is always trying to get Max into, and I guess they’re going out of business, or something, because everything was like,  _ seventy-five percent off _ , so I just like, took a bunch.”

“Yeah, the whole fucking  _ store _ ?” 

Billy just smiled bashfully at his feet. 

“You like it?”

Steve wrapped their arms carefully around Billy’s neck. 

“I  _ love it _ .”

-

Billy stopped dead in his tracks. 

His heart was fluttering in his chest, and he kinda felt like he could throw up from such a perfect scene. 

Steve was humming to themself, swaying along to the Proclaimers record playing in the kitchen, turning to their cat to sing along to  _ Over and Done With _ . 

Their dress brushed the tops of their ankles, the pretty floral material flowed as they danced. 

Billy was  _ so  _ fucking in love. 

He dumped his bag down, kicking off his boots to stalk towards Steve. 

The dress was silky and delicate as he wrapped one arm around Steve’s waist, the other hand holding tightly to their hand. 

Steve gave a bright laugh as they began clumsily dancing with one another. 

“I love you  _ so much _ .” 

Steve’s smile was like the  _ sun _ , made Billy feel warm to his core, made him feel whole and healed and  _ safe _ . 

Steve tossed their head with the music, let Billy lead them into a spin, a terrible dip. 


End file.
